Fairytale ala Hetalia
by Hasegawa
Summary: Fairytales, played by multiple characters of Hetalia. Pairings: Russia X China; America X Taiwan; Korea X Hong Kong. Warnings: Hetalia Gakuen.


Written for RoChu squad in DA. But frankly I don't know how to submit a story there. So instead I published it here XD.

I am concerned for my beta. I hope you are all right...

* * *

_Long Long time ago…_

There was a small kingdom between three mountains. It was located so strategically that it had been static for at least half a millennium. The 100th king called Im Yong Soo, married with a beautiful noble lady named Hong Kong. They lived happily ever after and produced a beautiful daughter called Taiwan.

The princess was so beautiful that nobody was permitted to see her due to the danger of being kidnapped. The princess spent her lonely days inside the closed dungeon, longing to get out.

And here is the story about how she got her true happiness…

Taiwan sighed. "Wang Yao, can I go out, just a bit? I want to see how blue the sky is."

"I am sorry, princess. You can't aru." China smiled softly. He was the bodyguard of the princess and he secretly loved the spoiled, caged, pretty girl. "You need to be more patient. You would be 17 soon; I heard your father had arranged your marriage, and until then you need to stay inside this dungeon aru."

"But all I ever seen from birth was the filthy floor, the ugly walls and you." Taiwan sighed. "I want to know what the world is like… I never know what sunlight is like…"

"Princess…" China was actually quite hurt when the princess compared him to the ugly walls/ filthy floors but he loved the princess so much that he forgave everything the princess said. "…But I think… this is good, aru! You are so white because you were never sunburned and you looked glimmering inside the darkness! I wonder how you would shimmer under the sun, aru!"

The princess pouted her small kissable mouth and went to do some flower arrangements. China grabbed the wall and promised himself he would do everything he could to make the princess happy.

Dungeon is also the place where convict, prisoner, etc. was kept. Although they were kept in different level, with the princess at the bottommost; the layers between each floor was so thick that the princess couldn't even hear the convicts/ prisoners singing their dirty songs while cleaning the public toilet (for convicts). Some leakage happened once, since the convicts made some pranks by pissing together in one side of the jail, where the princess had her bed canopy underneath. But other than that, the princess never knew that actually there are a lot of people on top of her (literally).

* * *

It was a nice day. The princess was busy making flowery embroidery for her supposed fiancée out there (she actually wanted to make animals shape; yet China told her that her animal embroidery looked abnormal since she never know any animal) when suddenly a man dropped from the sky (read: ceilings).

Taiwan screamed. The man straight away held her mouth shut; hugging her from behind.

"Shhhh! No talk, OK? Mein Chinese no good but no talk, OK?"

Taiwan was so intrigued (it was the first time she met other human other than China or his parents) that she nodded straight away. And the man was talking in such a funny accent. The man smiled and let her go.

"Hi," The man was strange. His hair was yellow! Different from hers or China's. the man wore something like glass on his nose and the nose was so big! And the eyes were… blue. "My name is Alfred Jones! I was arrested because I tried to smuggled hamburger to this country! Anyway, I was trying to dig myself an escape tunnel when I fall here! Is this the core of the earth? Are you an alien like Tony? Are you the earth's goddess? Nee, nee tell me!"

"What… what language did you use?" Taiwan was baffled when the stranger suddenly spoke in such a different language. America smiled.

"Mein talking in Eenglish; you don't know?"

Taiwan shook her head.

"I'll teach you; but in turn, can you give me food?" America fainted to the ground. "I am hungry from the digging…"

That day was the starting point when Taiwan fell in love with the stranger with blue eyes and America fell in love with Chinese takeaway.

* * *

China couldn't stop himself from shaking.

"But princess!!!"

"I love him, Wang Yao. I need him," Taiwan cried inside America's arms, which looked serious and protective.

"I love her too, Mr. Bodyguard. She is the best lady for me."

"Of course, aru! She is the best lady of the country!" China shouted angrily, but upon seeing how bad Taiwan was crying, he relented. "Fine aru. You can go, aru. But please… please take care of yourself, princess…"

"But.. how about the royal wedding?"

"I would take your place, aru. And you, stupid foreigner, please take very good care of her otherwise I'll kill you! Aru. "

* * *

The wedding day came. China was trembling inside the red dress and walking to the altar. He couldn't see what's in front of him due to the red scarf over his head, which would only be removed by his supposed husband. He followed the footsteps and stood beside a man; presumably taller than him, and judging from his shoes, have quite an impressive 'lil bro'.

They passed the ceremony safely and returned to the newlywed's room. China gulped down, waiting to get caught and killed; yet the man squealed in delight.

"Ah! SO pretty da!" the man smiled, revealing very white sets of teeth and purple eyes. China was amazed by the colour that he didn't realized the man was opening his red dress ….

"CUT!" China shouted, "Ivan, aru! Stop groping my ass!!!!!"

"This is the scene where we have our first night, da?" Russia smiled while continues opening China's dress. "I am your husband now, da?"

"STOP YOU MORON!" England shouted from the back of the stage. "Tomorrow is the show already! Be serious for this last rehearsal! Yao! Don't suddenly shout like that tomorrow and Ivan! Stop doing something that was not in the script!"

"No, mon cheri." France smiled while shaking his head. "That supposed to be the most intimate part of the show… I encourage some more skins and touching…"

"NO daze~!!!! Only me can touch Yao-hyung's breast!"

"America!!!!" Taiwan shouted from the back. "Stop eating hamburgers already! You might not get into the costume tomorrow, you know!!!"

England sighed and touched his unicorn.

_Why did he agree to produce this sick drama for the school day? _

The unicorn smiled and licked England's face.

* * *

END

And that's the end~!!! yeah~! Anyway, review time...


End file.
